Arisu Amezawa
Arisu is a main character in Deadly 4. She has the highest mobility of the group. She lives with her younger twin and adoptive mother. She goes to Hanamura High School for education. Appearances *Deadly 4 (Main Character) *Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel (Main Character) Design Deadly 4 Arisu has wavy orange hair and brown eyes. Arisu wears a short sleeve uniform, completed with a tie and a gray skirt. She wears a gray vest. She wears black socks and white shoes. Despite her regular uniform, she wears street clothes. She usually wears a white tuxedo, and short pink shorts. She wears yellow socks and brown shoes. When working in her mother's bento shop, she wears a maid dress, yellow socks and brown shoes. She wears a headband with a bear on it for the accessory. On springtime, like other students, she wears her spring uniform. On summertime, she wears her summer uniform. On autumn, she wears her autumn outfit. On winter, she wears her winter uniform. On trainings or assassination duties, she uses her Deadly 4 outfit. During beach time, she wears a pink striped bikini. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel At the reboot of the series, she wears a cropped halter top and an opened skirt jungle themed. In the inside, she wears a black bikini-like jumpsuit. She wears long, white socks and black boots. She wears red tie. Personality Beyond the years and ages, she has been a happy, cheerful, energetic, naughty and a bad girl woman who loves everything. She is sweet, cute and funny, that makes her popular among the boys. She is the most popular one among the boys in the school, until receiving love letters from the boys. Arisu is also open natured and outdoor. She loves playing outside instead of playing indoors. She also easily gets bored. Thanks to her sweet personality, she and her sister, Akari has been the best in negotiating when bodyguards are guarding. She also is excellent when serving and greeting guest, that probably would explain why her mother volunteers her to become the maid of the bento shop. Biography Deadly 4 Arisu and Akari are born in September, then someone shot the Amezawa parents. The babysitter brought them to Yamamura Children Centre. There, Arisu and Akari befriends with the Takahashi twins. Then, the Amezawa twins are adopted by a woman who runs a bento shop. Then, they grew up and go to school together in Hanamura High. Later, she was hired as a member of the Deadly 4 team. She welds a pistol, knife, kunai, dagger, and some other weapons that's related to knives. She was selected as the fastest and has the highest mobility in the team. Shirogane selected her because of her famous among the boys (her negotiation skills), and she can run fast. Deadly 4: Escape from the Channel Arisu educate in Nakakami after three years, and still is a member of the Deadly 4 team. At her story, she goes to a bar nearby and hang in there after schooltime. She hangs out with boys. Later, the TV sucks her inside the TV. Then she felt unconscious for a moment, later saw herself in her mother's bento shop. Since there, she defeats opponents, until she can fight till the finals, and meet the girls. After that, she finally meet the girls, but then split up again to find the missing members. Abilities Here are some abilities that Arisu have: *Knifework Arisu is able to assassinate using a knife. Knowing this, she might be the greatest in knife. *Marksmanship Arisu can shoot bullets, but not "master" enough. *Negotiation Arisu's sweet personality can charm guards when needing to distract. *Mobility She has the highest mobility in the group. She runs fast so no one can see where she is or where she's hiding, so she can easily attack enemies in short distance. Codename In the reboot, she was called "The Unconquerable Wavy Hair" or in Japanese "魅惑的でない波状の髪/Miwaku-tekidenai hajō no kami" because of some facts about herself: *Unconquerable - Likes being honored. *Wavy Hair - The fact that her hair is wavy. Etymology In Japanese, Ame (アメ) means rain. Zawa (ザワ) means swamp. And, Arisu (アリス) means scarlet, bloody, red, or velvet. Arisu's name is a Katakana, which means a Japanese-English name. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deadly 4